The present disclosure relates generally to cable gland connectors, and more specifically, to systems, methods, and devices for limiting the compression of bushings in a cable gland for terminating cable.
Cable gland assemblies are used for terminating cable in hazardous and nonhazardous environments. More specifically, cable gland assemblies generally provide a means for terminating cables, such as unarmored cables (e.g., TC-type) and armored cables, at junction boxes, control centers, panelboards, enclosures, and the like. Typical cable gland assemblies provide a seal around the conductors of the cable, mechanical retention of the cable therein, electrical continuity via the termination of the cable, and protection for the cable. Some known cable gland assemblies are two-piece assemblies in which the assembly has only one body and one nut, and there is only one tightening motion required to secure the cable. When these assemblies are tightened to a required or desired torque (e.g., for use with a tray cable), the sealing bushings may extrude out of the cable gland due to over-compression of the bushing.